


Leap of Faith

by howweusedtobe



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Canon Divergence - Arthur doesn't go to Guarma with Dutch, Fuck TB, M/M, Major Char. Death - Hosea
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:05:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: Because of the Dynamite they used to make getaway route, the bank building begins to collapse. Worried about any civilian casualties, Arthur decides to leave behind and make sure everyone get out safe instead of going up the stairs to shoot. John sticks with Arthur, and that was when everything began to change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@insinandmisery(twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40insinandmisery%28twitter%29).



> 시점은 챕터4 마지막 은행강도 미션 도중입니다.  
> 이거 쓴다고 호제아 죽는 거 계속 돌려봤더니 너무 슬프네요 흑흑

총성이 팽팽한 긴장을 찢었다. 미국에선 언제나 어떤 경우에서나 거래가 가능하다지만 호제아의 경우엔 그러지 못했다. 노인은 술집에서 시비가 털린 흔한 잡범처럼 길거리에 쓰러져 숨을 거두었다. 유언, 하다못해 단말마조차 없고 마지막에 본 것은 차가운 흙길뿐인 개죽음이었다. 언젠가 도망칠 땅이 바닥나고 말리라고, 자신의 세상은 끝나고 있다고 어렴풋이 직감은 하고 있었지만, 아서가 상상한 그 어떤 악몽도 이렇게 시작되지는 않았다. 션이 초탄에 맞아 말조차 끝맺지 못하고 뇌수를 흘리는 것. 데이비가 입끝까지 얼어붙어 언제였는지도 모르게 제 영혼을 놓치고 마는 것. 블랙 워터. 친아버지 이상으로 따랐던 마흔줄의 더치는 서서히 판단력을 잃고 무너져내리고 있었다. 모든 과정이 그토록 급작스러웠다는 사실이, 그러나 그럼에도 이번 한번까지만 더치를 믿고 싶다는 제 바람이 아서를 두렵게 했다. 

그때까지 그는 고작 목에 휘감기는 밧줄이나, 갑작스레 길섶에서 튀어나오는 오드리스콜 따위를 겁냈을 뿐이다. 현실은 그를 잔인하게 비웃었다. 눈앞에서 침을 뱉으며 몽둥이로 머리를 후드려팼다. 네가 응당 치러야 할 죄의 대가는 그렇게 가볍지 않다. 존엄성을 보장해주지도 않으며 네 둔해빠진 머리로 상상할 수 있는 불행은 모조리 빗겨나갈 것이다, 미리 대비하는 순간 충격은 완화될테니까. 발밑에서 평생 밟고 살아온 대지가 조각이 나 무저갱을 향해 흩어지고 있었는데, 아서가 할 수 있는 것이라곤 남은 한줌의 흙에라도 까치발을 들고 서서 버티는 수밖에 없었다. 

"마이카! 아직 살아있나? 이리 와봐!"

생각할 시간을 달라던 더치는 마이카더러 은행 벽에 다이너마이트를 붙이게 했다. 돌벽은 굉음을 내며 산산히 부셔졌다. 짧은 시간에 궁리한 것치고는 나쁘지 않았지만, 충분히 괜찮지는 않았던 모양이다. 충격을 받은 건물은 불길한 소리를 내며 흔들리기 시작했다. 안에는 아직도 사람들이 들어 있었다. 아서의 동료들을 빼놓고 하는 말이다. 더치가 옥상으로 올라가 엄호사격을 하라고 명령했으나, 짧은 순간 아서는 흔들렸다. 폭파니 붕괴니 하는 것에는 광부만큼의 지식도 없었지만 이대로 가다간 민간인이 피해를 보고 말리라는 것은 전문 지식 없이도 뻔히 알 수 있었다. 겨우 이런 사람이 되고자 수십년 전 더치를 따르기로 결심했었나? 최초로 은행을 털었던 건 돈을 도로 사람들에게 나눠주기 위함이었었다. 고작 은퇴니 타히티니 하는 사적인 욕망을 채우기 위해 죄없는 사람들까지 흙더미에 깔리게 할 수는 없었다. 

"아니, 하비에르를 대신 올려보내! 난 뒤에 남아서 핑커튼이 안 들어오게 막고 있을게!"

남겠다면 살아서 나가기는 힘들리라. 그런데도 아서와 20여 년의 세월을 함께한 우두머리는 깊게 고민하지 않았다. 그의 시선은 곧장 하비에르를 향해 날아갔다. 호제아의 죽음이 내면의 무언가를 끊어놓은 듯했다. 아서는 더치에게서 잠깐 동안의, 유감이라는 무언의 뉘앙스만을 읽어냈을 뿐이었다. 한 집단의 수장이라면 응당 그렇게 냉정해야 하는 게 아닐까? 어차피 군대가 통째로 온 것마냥 은행이 봉쇄당한 상태에서 그들 모두가 무사히 빠져나가기는 힘들테니. 그러나 아서는 속으로, 더치가 빈말로라도 한번 자신을 잡아주었더라면, 하고 아쉬워했다. 길게 생각하지는 못했다. 찰나의 느낌을 받은 뒤 곧장 소음과 함께 현실이 되살아났으므로. 축 한쪽이 붕괴해 건물이 내리앉는 것이니만큼, 만일 그 과정에서 옆의 건물을 치기라도 한다면 그야말로 대재앙이 아닌가. 아서는 머리속으로 잽싸게 나무를 찍어 넘어뜨리는 상상을 했다. 위험했다. 

"나가! 당장!"

아서는 아직 죽지 않은 은행원의 팔을 잡고는 거칠게 잡아끌어 건물 밖으로 집어던지다시피 했다. 대부분의 은행강도 일당은 이미 옆 건물 옥상으로 건너간 데다 곧 주저앉을 건물이었기에 핑커튼은 (적어도 건물 안쪽을 향해서는) 일시적으로 사격을 중지하고 있는 상황이었다. 머리 위로 불길한 먼지가 쏟아지기 시작했다. 샹들리에가 끊어지려 했다. 아서는 손님으로 온 부인인지 창구 직원인지 분간도 가지 않는 여자를 밀쳐 유리 장식에 머리가 찔리는 것을 가까스로 막은 뒤 등을 떠밀어 내보냈다. 더 남은 사람이 있는지 확인하기 위해 안으로 다시 들어가려고 하던 참이었다. 어깨가 잡혀 소스라치게 놀랐는데 돌아보니 존이었다. 

"존? 여기서 대체 뭘 하는 거야? 먼저 올라가라고 했잖아!"

"방금 호제아가 죽었다고! 호제아랑 같이 있던 애비게일이 어떻게 되었는지도 모르겠는데 너까지 잃으라고?"

보아하니 기다려도 아서가 오질 않자 확인차 도중에 돌아 내려온 모양이었다. 더치는 몰라도 적어도 누구 한 사람은 자신의 안전을 생각해준다는 안도감과, 자신이 목숨을 버릴 각오까지 하고서 내보냈는데 왜 굳이 위험하게 돌아왔냐는 마음이 충돌했다. 불꽃이 피고 화가 나는 것은 금방이었다. 존에게 돌아가야 할 화살이 아님을 알면서도 아서는 목소리를 높였다.

"열두살 때부터 여기 있었으면서 배운 게 하나도 없는 거야?!"

"그러는 넌, 갑자기 어디서 나서 영웅 놀이를 하고 앉은 건데?!"

위에서 비명소리가 들렸다. 목소리가 더치 같았는데 확실하진 않았다. 둘은 말다툼을 멈추고는 바싹 굳었다. 한 놈이 쓰러졌다, 쫒아라, 밑에 남은 놈도 마저 쓸어버려라 따위의 목소리가 여기저기서 웅웅댔다. 아직 멀쩡한 창문이 있긴 했는지 유리창 깨지는 소리가 났다. 이번에는 총이 아니라 건물 자체가 흔들려서였다. 천장 파편이 떨어지기 시작했고 흙먼지인지가 자욱하게 일었다. 

"빨리 와! 미적거릴 시간 없어!"

그때 건물이 기울어지며 큰 조각 하나가 옆 건물 옥상으로 올라가는 철제 층계에 떨어졌다. 본래 존이나 아서나 위로 올라가 상황을 파악할 작정이었으나, 이제는 그럴 수도 없게 되었다. 제기랄, 아서는 나지막이 욕을 하며 좁은 골목을 달리기 시작했다. 부디 안에 더이상 사람이 없었기를. 비는 동안에도 옆이며 앞뒤로 돌덩이가 떨어져 아슬아슬하게 피하고 또 뛰어넘어야 했다. 반대쪽을 지키고 있던 핑커튼 두엇을 쏘아넘긴 아서는 마차에서 말을 풀어 위에 올라타고서 무작정 달렸다. 존은 한발짝 앞서 달리고 있었다. 

아무래도 신경은 옥상 위로 넘어간 큰 무리에 쏠린 모양으로, 본래 문이 있던 자리가 아니라 여기까진 생각하지 못했는지 이쪽엔 지키는 인력이 적었으나 기본 경비 인원이 있어 여전히 탈출하기 난감했다. 잭이 납치당한 일로 생 드니를 몇 번 쏘다녀본 아서는 평소에 경찰이 어디 배치되는지를 대충 알고 있었다. 마차를 끄는 목적으로 개량된 말은 느렸으므로, 평소 타고 다니던 아라비안 백마라면 모를까 지금 상태로 그들을 모두 따돌릴 수는 없었다. 그렇다 해서 총을 쏴 일을 더 키울 수도 없었다. 그들이 몇 명이나 더 튀어나올지를 모르니 말이다. 이러다간 붙잡혀버리고 말 것이었다. 뭔가 방법을 생각해내야만 했다. 살아서 나가야, 호제아의 시신이라도 수습해다 묻어줄 수 있을 게 아닌가. 아서는 입술을 깨물었다. 

진짜 가족과 보낸 것보다 더 긴 시간을 갱단에서 보냈다. 호제아는, 그 늙은 노인은 성별은 남자였을지 몰라도 제게는 어머니와도 같은 존재였다. 그에게 사기 치는 법을 알려주었고 사냥하는 법을 알려주었다. 더치가 아버지처럼 엄해서 우러러볼 수만 있을 뿐 쉽사리 다가갈 수 없었다면 실질적으로 그에게 정신적인 힘이 되어주고 언제든 조언을 해주는 쪽은 호제아였다. 망할 6피트 아래에 묻힐 수밖에 없는 운명이라면, 적어도 은행 건물이 무너져앉은 길바닥보다는 더 좋은 곳에 누워있어야 했다. 그정도로는, 그에게 빚을 지고 있지 않은가. 마지막으로 더치와 눈을 마주쳤을 때, 더치의 표정이 그의 희생을 슬퍼한다기 보다는 왜 아서가 스스로 희생해야만 했는지에 관한 자기합리화에 가까워보였다는 점이 다시금 떠올랐으나, 아서는 애써 생각을 지워냈다. 더치가 그런 사람이 아니라는 것은 자신이 그간의 경험으로 가장 잘 알고 있지 않은가. 

그는 좋은 사람이었다. 아무리 지금은 자신을 일꾼 취급한다 해도 죽는 것까지 당연하게 여길 리는 없었다. 아서나 존이나, 한때는 더치의 아들이었는데.

"네가 다시 내려가는 거 보고 더치는 별 말 안 했어?"

"레니가 말렸지, 나도 끝까지 내려가는 건 망설였는데 계단 밖으로 내려다보니 네가 이미 반쯤 나와있어서 끌고 올 수 있겠다 싶었어. 결국 그렇겐 안 됐지만."

잘못 알아들은 존은 자신의 입장으로 상황을 설명했다. 어쨌든 더치는 존이 위험한 짓을 하는데도 별다른 말을 안 했던 모양이었다. 하기야, 더치가 엄연한 두목이니만큼 만일 그가 강하게 저지했더라면 존이 애시당초 도로 내려왔을 리가 없었다. 그렇다면 더치는 존과도 아서와도, 만일의 상황이 일어나게 된다면 인연이 영영 끊어져도 좋다고 생각했단 말인가. 아니다, 아서는 고개를 세차게 저었다. 더치도 아서가 함께했으면 좋겠다고 생각했던 거였겠지. 경찰을 피해 말머리를 돌려 골목으로 들어갔다. 

겨우 사람 몸 하나 정도 들어갈 만한 골목에 이르러 존과 아서는 말에서 내렸다. 반대쪽에서 경찰이 튀어나온다면 독안에 든 쥐와 같았다. 하늘로 도약해 날아갈 수 있는 게 아니라면 더이상 빠져나갈 길은 없었다..........실내로 들어갈 수 있다면 얘기가 다르겠지만.

"존!"

아서는 존과 함께 체중을 실어 나무문을 부수어 열고는 건물 안으로 들어갔다. 천만다행히도 매물로 나온 집인지 가구에 천이 씌인 채로 방치되어 있었다. 먼지가 쌓여 있어 발자국이 그대로 찍힌다는 점이 마음에 걸렸으나 당장 어떻게 할 수 있는 것도 아니라 존과 아서는 반대쪽 문을 찾아 건물을 헤맸다. 경찰 호루라기 소리가 점점 더 가까워졌다. 강제로 여는 과정에서 살짝 망가졌던 탓에, 문은 도로 닫았는데도 다시 살짝 열려 바깥의 소리가 그대로 전달됐다. 여기로 숨었다는 것도 금세 들켜버리리라. 절망적인 기분으로 아서는 더러운 창문으로 밖을 내다봤고, 멀리서 높은 건물의 십자가를 보았다. 

'당신은 좋은 분이에요.'

그렇지, 그러고 보면 저번에 종교인들과 엮일 일이 있었다. 스완슨 목사나 메리의 남동생을 홀린 사이비 같은 부류가 아니라 정말로 신실한 직업인이었다. 그들은 가난한 사람을 도왔고, 도움을 받은 꼬맹이가 물건이나 훔쳐대는데도 자선을 멈추지 않았다. 아서 모건은 결코 신을 믿어본 적이 없었으나, 언젠가 믿어야 할 때가 온다면 그것이 바로 지금임을 직감했다. 자신은 수십년 간 여러 사람을 죽여왔고 그 대가로 세계를 빼앗기고 있었지만, 그럼에도 만일 자신이 더치의 선함을 믿듯 그들이 나를 믿어준다면. 이기적이기 짝이 없는 생각이었으나 지금은 별다른 도리가 없었다. 

푸른 제복을 입은 무리가 집안으로 추적해들어오기 직전에, 아서는 존을 이끌고 또다른 출구로 몸을 빼내 아슬아슬하게 성당 안으로 숨어들어갔다. 건물이 무너지며 인 흙먼지를 뒤집어쓴데다, 손에는 총을 쥐고 있고 숨이 턱끝까지 차 커다래진 눈으로 구원의 눈빛을 청하며 헐떡이는 사내 둘이 누구인지 알아보는 것은 어렵지 않았다. 심지어 주위는 방금 들어온 사람이 누구인지 절대 잊지 말라는 듯 온통 소란스러웠다. 흑인 수녀는 놀라 입을 틀어막았다. 아서는 천천히 총을 바닥에 내려놓으며 입을 열었다.

"놀라게 해드려 정말 죄송합니다. 앞으로 다시는 방해하지 않겠습니다. 이곳을 다시 밟는 일도 없을 겁니다. 그러니 이번 한번만, 도와주십시오. 저들이 쫒아오고 있습니다."


	2. Chapter 2

벨벳 커튼이 두꺼워 아서는 코앞에 놓인 제 손바닥도 볼 수가 없었다. 공간은 겨우 사람 하나가 들어갈 정도로 좁은데다 의자가 없어서 무릎을 꿇거나 알아서 쭈그리고 앉아야만 했다. 한쪽 벽에 난 아주 작은 창으로는 가끔 옆에 들어간 사람이 크게 숨을 들이쉬거나 내쉬는 소리만 들려올 뿐이었다. 커튼 바닥을 통해 희미한 빛이 새어들어왔으나 아서는 열 생각조차 하지 않았다. 숨을 죽이고서, 생각했다. 무엇에 관해서? 손으로 얼굴을 문질러닦을 때마다 모래며 고운 먼지 입자같은 게 만져졌는데 손마저 더러워진 지 오래이기 때문인지 아니면 얼굴에 아직도 더러움이 남아서인지 분간이 가질 않았다. 작게 한숨을 쉬고, 손을 옆 벽에 올려놓았다. 높이상 손가락 몇 개가 창구에 가 닿았다. 피부가 만져지자 아서는 잠시 움찔했으나 존이 개의치 않아 하는 것 같아 그냥 내버려두기로 했다. 존은 아마, 그쪽 벽에 기대고 있는 모양이었다. 

"이게 뭐하는 덴지 알아?"

"경찰에 신고하기 전까지 수녀들이 사람을 가둬두는 곳?"

손끝에 존의 입꼬리가 걸렸다. 웃나보다. 우스울 게 뭐가 있지? 갈피를 잡을 수 없었지만 잠자코 있었다. 존의 입에서 미소가 서서히 지워졌다. 작은 돌조각인지 큰 먼지인지 하나가 손에 걸려 작게 도르륵 굴렀다가 입가에 맺힌 흉에 걸렸다. 거슬렸는지 존이 손을 들어 입가를 툭툭 쳤다. 일시적으로 손이 엉켰다. 존은 싫다고도, 좋다고도 하지 않았다. 치우라고도 하지 않았다. 대충 닦아낸 다음에 다시 아서가 제 얼굴을 매만지는 위치로 기댔을 뿐이다. 아서가 대답했다. 

"고해성사실이야. 원래 네가 들어간 곳에는 신부가 있어야 하지만....."

그렇지만? 아서는 말꼬리를 흐렸다. 칼데론 수녀가 그들을 이곳에 숨게 한 뒤로 시간이 흘렀다. 벌써 꽤 되었다고 체감했지만 원래 어둠 속에서 아무 표지도 없을 때 시간은 실제보다 빨리 흐르는 법이므로 정확하지는 않았다. 수녀는 자신이 이제 어떻게 할 것인지에 대해서도 일절 말이 없었다. 아무것도 보이질 않으니 미래인들 예측이 될 리가 없었다. 존의 말대로, 수녀는 경찰에게 위험한 범죄자들을 보호하고 있다고 말하러 갔을지도 몰랐다. 아니면 반대로 경찰에게 그런 사람들은 이곳에 없다고 말하러 갔을지도 몰랐다. 당장 잡히는 것은 존의 살결 뿐이었다. 그의 피부. 아서는 새삼스레 섬광같은 죄의식을 느꼈다. 

"신부라고?"

존은 믿기지 않는다는 투였다. 

"그래, 중간에 신부가 들어가고, 양옆으로 신도가 들어가 죄를 고백하는 거야."

"그런데 왜 날 여기 넣은 거야?"

"믿어줘, 나도 알고 싶어 죽겠다니까."

발자국 소리가 울렸으므로, 둘은 도로 조용해졌다. 아서는 창턱을 약간 더 세게 쥐었다. 손가락이 반대편으로 더 밀려들어가며 존의 숨결이 닿았다. 잘 쏘는 총잡이가 으레 그렇듯이, 가만히 있어야 할 때를 알아 아주 옅은 감각으로만 간신히 살아있음을 느낄 수 있는 그런 숨이었다. 아서는 손을 당장 떼어내고 반대쪽 손바닥에 주먹처럼 말아 묻고 싶은 충동을 느꼈다. 동시에 그러고 싶지 않았다. 당장 머리 뒤에 총구가 들어밀어진 것보다도 더 생사가 불확실한 이 순간, 존이 벽 너머에 저와 함께 있다는 사실보다 더 마음이 놓이는 것은 없었다. 콧김이 닿는 부분이 아주아주 조금 따듯해졌다가 다시 차가워질 때마다 아서는 호제아, 더치, 션, 데이비 따위의 이름을 속으로 뇌까렸다. 존은 달랐다. 그 옥상에서 도로 내려왔던 것이다. 아서까지 잃고 싶지 않다고, 직설적으로 대답했었다. 

"나의 길 잃은 어린 양이여, 무엇을 고백하기 위해 왔느뇨?"

농담에 아서는 웃지 않았다. 정말로 뭐든 털어놓고 싶다는 생각이 들었기 때문이다. 더치는 내가 남겠다고 하던 그 순간 꼬리가 끊기는 게 제가 아니라 다행이라고 생각했던 것입니까? 호제아는, 그 불쌍한 노인은 어차피 몇 년밖에 남지 않았었습니다. 나라도 대신 짊어질테니 적어도 인질로 잡혔다가 허무하게 가슴에 총알이 박히는 죽음보다는 더 존엄성 있게 갈 수는 없었던 겁니까? 션은 아직 글자도 몰랐습니다. 제대로 유리병을 맞추지도 못했습니다. 배울 게 그렇게 많았는데, 마지막 말정도는 끝맺을 수 있었던 것 아닙니까? 

보통 그런, 해결할 수 없는 생각이 들면 일기장에 써서 봉인한 뒤 잊거나 술담배와 함께 털어버렸는데, 이 좁은 고해성사실 안에서는 그것들 중 어떤 것도 할 수 없었다. 털어내려고 문지르면 문지를수록 오물은 그에게서 일시적으로 떨어졌다가, 어둠과 나무벽과 커튼에 반사되어 도로 제게 달라붙었다. 아서는 점점 공간이 좁아지고 있는 듯한 느낌을 받았다. 오랫동안 불편한 자세를 유지한 탓에 무릎이 저려왔다. 

그런 것을, 털어놓을 수는 없었다. 아서는 힘들다고 말 할 자격이 없었다. 사람을 그렇게 죽이고 때리고, 심지어는 이미 병이 들어 얼마 남지도 않은 가장을 두들겨 패 기어이 관짝으로 보내버리기까지 했는데 이제와서 두렵다고 할 권리는 없지 않겠는가. 

"닥쳐, 마스턴. 그 사람들이 네 말을 들을 거라고. 감히 사칭했다는 죄로 도와주려다가도 마음을 고쳐먹을지 몰라."

"성당이잖아, 문 반대편에서 바퀴벌레만 기어다녀도 바로 옆인 것처럼 크게 울릴 거라고. 그리고 지금은 쥐죽은 듯이 조용하잖아."

"대체 왜 내가 너한테 고백을 해야 하는데?"

"할 일이 더럽게 없어서 서로 말이라도 해야 덜 심심할 것 같으니까?"

존은 고쳐앉았다. 아서는 창 너머로 존이 저를 바라보고 있음을 느낄 수 있었다. 

"사실, 아서, 네가 남겠다고 했었을 때 네 표정을 봤어. 건물이 무너지고 있는데도 미련하게 다시 안으로 들어가려고 했을 때에도 네 표정을 봤어. 고백해야 할 게 있는 사람인 것 같아보였다고."

"그래서 지금, 언제 붙들려갈지도 모르는 이 상황이 그런 무거운 말을 하기에 적합해보였다는 거야? 그것도 네 앞에서?"

"감옥에 가게 되면 같은 방을 쓰진 않을 거 아냐. 망할 변호사나 재판관이나 경찰관 없이는 한마디도 못 할지 몰라."

"고맙지만, 차라리 무덤까지 가지고 가는 쪽을 고르겠어."

"누가 붙잡아줬으면 했던 거 아냐?"

"내가 뭘로 보여, 엄마 잃은 일곱살?"

놀랍게도, 존은 약간 화를 냈다. 아서의 손을 움켜쥐고 공간이 허락하는 한 제 쪽으로 최대한 끌어당겼다. 

"잃은 거 맞잖아, 부모님. 내가 왜 안전해보이는 옥상길을 내버려두고 너한테 되돌아왔는지 알아? 그 얼굴, 본 적이 있어서였어. 내가 지금보다도 더 철이 없어서 애비게일이 임신했다는 애가 내 애일 리 없으니 단둘이서만 도망치자고 했었을 때, 그때도 꼭 그런 표정을 지었었잖아."

'널 잃고 싶지 않아, 존. 너와 달아나면 분명 나는 널 잃어버리고 말 거야.'

그 말과 함께 아서는 말머리를 돌려 캠프로 돌아가버렸었다. 그 뒤로 일 년이나, 존은 캠프로 돌아오지 않았었다. 애비게일의 해산을 최대한 돕고 태어난 아이를 제 아이처럼 안아 키우며 아서는 몇 번이고 그 말을 곱씹었었다. 그래서, 달아나지 않았으므로 아서는 존을 잃지 않았는가? 아니다, 존은 제 선택과 상관 없이 아주 남이 되어버렸다. 그렇다면 지금은 어떠한가. 옥상으로 먼저 도망치라는 더치의 제안을 거절했으므로 아서는 더치를 잃지 않았는가? 

두려움. 그 순간 아서가 느낀 감정은 죄와도 같은 두려움이었다. 결국엔 아무도 아서 모건을 고르지 않는다. 누구도 아서 모건을 사랑해주지 않는다. 그럴 가치가 없는 사람이기 때문이다. 왜 가치가 없냐면, 이토록 공포를 느끼기 때문에. 냉혹한 무법자로 살아가는 주제에 아직도 가끔씩 제가 죽인 사람이 꿈에서 나오기 때문에. 다시는 스트라우스가 시키는 일수 일을 하지 않고 싶다고 생각하면서도 막상 부탁을 받으면 거절하지 못하기 때문에. 존의 제안을 거절하고 속죄하듯 잭을 보듬었음에도 끝내 존을 사랑하는 마음을 버릴 수 없었기 때문에. 아서는 나약한 사람이었다. 나약하고 용기가 없어서, 이러지도 저러지도 못한 채 진짜 피가 섞인 것도 아닌 사람들을 제 가족처럼 여기며 살아왔다. 다른 모든 세월은 조금도 후회하지 않았지만, 위급한 순간 아무렇지도 않게 자신을 버리는 더치를 보고 나니 약간은, 적어도 더치에 대해서만큼은, 무엇을 위한 충성이었는지 일말의 회의감이 들고 만 것이다. 그것은 아서가 절대로 마음 속에 오래 묵혀놓고 있고 싶지 않은 주제였다. 

"그땐 답을 못 들었지만, 지금은 듣고 싶어. 기회는 앞으로 평생 지금뿐일지도 몰라. 그러니까 제발 피하지 말아줘. 두려웠었던 거야?"

대체 어쩌자고 물어보는 것일까. 그렇다고 말하면 끌어안아주려고? 그들은 벽으로 가로막혀 있었다. 짐작 외에는 표정을 볼 수도 없었다. 신에게 죄를 고백하는 곳이라고? 신은 어차피 아무것도 듣지 않는다. 만일 신이 아서에게 조금이라도 관심이 있었더라면 아서를 여자로 태어나게 해 얼마든지 존과 사랑을 나누어도 되게 했을 것이다. 호제아를 데려가지 않았을 것이다. 모든 선택의 순간에서, 그저 멍청하게 미적이거나 다 잃은 뒤에 분노의 총알을 제 3자에게 갈기는 것이 아니라 처음부터 현명한 길을 걷는 법을 가르쳐주었을 것이다. 언제부터였는지 모르게 더치가 제게서 믿음을 잃게 내버려두지 않았을 것이다. 지금의 대화는 아무 의미도 없었다. 존은 아무것도 해결해줄 수 없었다. 이제와서 실은 너와 같이 달아나고 싶었노라고, 하지만 남자가 정말로 다른 남자를 깊게 사랑할 수 있다는 걸 믿지 못했었으며 설령 그렇다 하더라도 그 사랑이 오래갈 수 있을지 믿지 못했었다고 해봐야, 존에게는 애비게일이 있었다. 잭이 있었다. 이 대화를 존과 여기까지 나누었다는 것 자체가 또다른 죄였다. 결국 모든 화살은 아서에게로 되돌아왔다. 그는 홀로 남겨졌고, 홀로 해결해야만 했다. 신에게 자비를 구하기 위해 이곳까지 기어들어와놓고서, 무슨 말도 안 되는 추태란 말인가. 그러니 더더욱 입을 다물어야만 했다. 

"존 마스턴, 다 꿰뚫어보는 듯이 굴지 마. 호제아나 더치라면 모를까 너한텐 하나도 안 어울리니까."

아서는 손을 거칠게 빼냈다. 나무 틀에 손이 걸려 피부가 약간 벗겨졌다. 작게 욕을 짓씹으며, 아서는 다친 손을 몇번 털다가 이내 모아쥐었다. 존은 입을 열었지만 첫마디를 끝내기 전에 다시 발소리가 들려와 입을 다물고 말았다. 이번에 발소리는 그들을 향해 점점 다가왔다. 커튼이 열렸다. 간만에 보이는 빛이 밝아 본의 아니게 인상을 써야만 했다. 수녀였다. 그녀는 문을 열어 두 사람을 나오게 하며 말했다. 

"경찰들은 갔어요. 적어도 지금 당장은요. 하지만 건물 밖으로 나가려면 밤까진 기다려야 할 거에요. 당신들 일당의 나머지는 벌써 도망쳤는지 아무데도 없어서 도시 감시를 더 철저히 할 거라더군요."

수녀는 그동안 좀 씻으라며 물이 미리 준비된 욕조가 있는 곳을 알려주었다. 갈아입을 옷도 준비해뒀다는 말과 함께 말을 끝맺는 수녀에게, 아서가 물었다. 

"건물이 무너졌을텐데 사람이 많이 죽었습니까?"

"비극적인 사고였지요. 다섯 명, 열 명, 어쩌면 아무도 안 죽었을지도 모르고, 정확한 숫자를 아는 사람은 아무도 없어요."

아서는 칼데론 수녀의 눈을 마주할 수 없었다. 존이 어깨를 잡아끌었다. 고요한 가운데 그들 몇 사람의 존재감만이 딱 그 만큼의 자리로 차있는 것만 같았다.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "형님, 보세요. 안개가 내리는군요."  
> 과연 한길의 저 끝이, 불빛이 드문드문 박혀있는 먼 주택지의 검은 풍경들이 점점 풀어져 가고 있었다. 
> 
> -김승옥, <무진기행>

밖은 온통 안개였다. 해안가의 짠내를 머금은 습기는 거리에 솜처럼 내리앉아 찐득한 거미줄과 같은 섬찟한 자극으로 남았다. 그냥 걸어서 될 게 아니라 양 손을 허우적거리며 제 길을 파내 한 걸음씩 나아가야 할 것만 같았다. 점점 무거워지는 입자를 받아내야만 했다는 증거는 온 몸에 남으리라. 아서는 이를 악물었다. 근검절약을 중시하는 천주교에서 나눠준 옷은 쌀쌀한 밤추위를 견디기엔 조금 얇았다. 말은 애시당초 훔친 것이기 때문에 가지고 나올 수가 없었다. 옷과 총기와 약간의 돈과 잡동사니를 빼면 그들은 아무것도 가지고 있지 않았다. 원래 갱이라는 게 그런 것만 가지고 다니는 너저분한 놈들이 아니냐고 묻는다면 할 말은 없다. 

"셰이디 벨, 아직 괜찮을까."

노란 가로등이 어슴푸레했다. 자정이 다 되어가서 거리엔 좀처럼 나다니는 사람이 없었다. 간혹 그들처럼 낮에는 고개를 떳떳하게 들고다닐 수 없는 사람들이 어둠의 그림자마냥 이쪽 구석에서 저쪽 구석으로 사라져갈 뿐이었다. 두어 발자국 뒤에서 걷고 있는 아서는 말을 고르는 데에 시간이 조금 걸렸다. 

"핑커튼은 은행을 털 거라는 우리 계획을 이미 알고 있었어. 셰이디 벨로 도망치기 전에도 우리 캠프 위치를 알고 있었고. 셰이디 벨은 급하게 마련한 임시 거처일 뿐이니까....."

"벌써 건물이 무너지고나서부터도 열두 시간은 흐르지 않았어?"

싸늘했다. 위치만 알고 있다면야, 이미 쳐들어가 볼일을 다 보고도 남았을 시간이었다. 그들이 어디에 머물고 있는지 정확한 위치까진 모른다 쳐도, 생드니에 말을 타고 몇 시간 이내에 갈 만한 반경은 죄다 뒤지고 있을테니 시간문제일지도 몰랐다. 모든 게 불확실했다. 어떻게 은행을 턴다는 그들의 작전이 간파당했는지부터해서 아는 게 없으니 감히 추정을 해볼 수도 없었다. 현상금이 걸린 대부분의 '위험 분자'들은 일을 하러 나갔었지만 그럼에도 아직 캠프엔 제법 많은 사람들이 남아있었다. 

"잭....."

아서는 한숨처럼 아이의 이름을 뱉었다. 스파게티를 먹어봤냐는 질문을 던지는 천진한 아이를, 이탈리아인의 손에서 구해낸 지 얼마 되지도 않은 시점이었다. 먼젓번에 아이는 천만다행히도 무사했지만 이번엔 어떨런지 장담하지 못했다. 아니지, 고아원에 끌려간 적이 있는 존이라면 어떻게 될런지 누구보다도 날카롭게 꿰뚫어볼 수 있을지도 모를 일이다. 제 아들에게까지 물려주고 싶은 경험이 아니라는 건 누구라도 동감하리라. 

"그래도 만약에 더치가 우리보다 먼저 도착했다면...."

호루라기 소리가 들렸다. 모르긴 몰라도 어렴풋이 파란 덩어리가 보이는 것이 경찰이었다. 늘상 하는 매뉴얼 중 하나일 뿐이고 들킨 것은 아니라고 생각했으나, 그래도 아서는 뒤로 팔을 뻗어 존의 어깨를 붙잡고서는 어둠이 짙은 벽쪽으로 믐을 바짝 붙였다. 가던 방향을 바꾸어 게처럼 옆으로 옆으로 해서 뒷골목이 시작되는 지점으로 섞여들어갔다. 경찰은 오래 쫒지 않았고 다시 안개의 일부로 섞여들어갔다. 기억으로 치자면야 지난번에 왔을 땐 여기에까지 경찰이 있지는 않았던 것 같지만, 본래 여기 사람은 아닌데다 원체 큰 일이 터졌고 보니 또 모를 일이었다. 아무튼 고비 하나는 넘긴 셈이었다. 앞으로 얼마나 더 넘겨야 셰이디 벨에 닿을 수 있을지. 안도감이 든다기보다는, 이제 겨우 길고 엄청난 것의 첫머리를 본 것만 같아 아서는 도리어 숨이 턱턱 막혔다. 

따지고보면 처음 있는 일도 아닌데 왜 유독 이번 일에만 유난인지. 바다와 인접해있으니 도시에 밤안개가 끼는 것은 흔한 일이었다. 아서 모건은 20년 동안 지명수배를 당해왔다. 경찰은 원래 밤에 순찰을 돌았다. 갱단에 있는 이상 아이는 늘 위험에 처해 있었고 그 아이를 낳은 여자 역시 그 사실을 모르고서 따라다니는 것이 아니었다. 흔해빠진 요소들의 흔해빠진 혼합물. 들이켜봐야 늘 그것과 같은 맛만 날 뿐일텐데도, 오늘은. 

사실 왜 마음이 일도 심란한지 아주 모르지는 않았다. 전엔 그 모든 불안을 상쇄시켜줄 더치가 있었으나 이번에는 더치가 꼬리를 끊었던 것이다. 아래에 핵심 인력을 남겨두면 적의 시선이 그쪽으로 쏠리리라 판단했던지, 더치는 아서를 기다리지 않고 도망치는 길을 택했다. 도중에 존이 걱정이 되어 되돌아 내려오긴 했지만 존은 늘, 든든한 버팀목이라기보단 아서가 모범을 보여야 할 동생이나 마찬가지였다. 그의 앞에서면 항상 걱정이 되고 마음을 졸였다. 뭐가 진짜 중요한지도 모르고 병신같이 의리를 택했다가 처자식을 잃은 자신처럼 될까봐서. 그런데 지금 바로 그렇게 돌아갈지도 모를 일이 일어나지 않았는가. 전에는 이런 섬찟한 일을 상상해도 규범과도 같은 더치가 있었기에 하나도 두렵지 않았는데, 그 얕은 환상이 깨지고 환상을 지탱하던 호제아를 잃고 무형의 현실에 던져진 지금은 온통 두려움 뿐이었다. 세상은 번듯한 직선과 둥근 곡선과 쨍한 볕과 색으로 이루어진 줄로만 알았는데, 사실 이리도 한데 뭉쳐져 점으로 번질 뿐이라는 것을 이제야 알겠다. 뼈 마디마디가 추위에 아리고 눈앞에 닿는 길끝이 흐렸다. 혼자된 몸이었다면 차라리 이토록 겁이 나지는 않았을 것이다. 

"어차피 생드니로 나가는 모든 통로는 쥐구멍도 감시당하고 있을 거야. 상대적으로 이목을 덜 끈 우리도 이렇게 아슬아슬하게 경찰을 피해다니고 있는데 더치같은 큰 무리가 우리보다 먼저 빠져나갔을 리 없어."

"더치는......더치잖아, 안 그래? 아, 어쩌면, 우리처럼 더치도 조용히 이 도시 어딘가에 숨어있는 거라면 여기서 만날 수 있을지도 모르겠네."

"연락 수단도 없고, 심지어 어느 방향으로 사라졌는지도 모르는데 대체 어떻게 찾겠다는 거야?"

"그야........뭐 더치나 우리나 목적은 돌아가는 것 하나일테니까 비슷하게 행동하지 않겠어?"

"셰이디 벨이라는 명확한 목적지가 있는데 소식도 모르는 더치를 찾겠다는 건 시간낭비야."

존은 헛웃음을 지었다. 아서는 한쪽 눈썹을 들어올렸다. 존은 정말로 이 상황을 얼마간 즐기는 것처럼 보였다. 

"왜?"

"넌 안 웃겨? 더치를 믿는 건 네 역할이었었잖아, 아서."

억지로라도 웃어넘겼더라면, 마음이 좀 가벼워졌을까. 걸음은 걷고 있는데 몸은 짐을 털어내고 가벼워지기는 커녕 점점 무거워지는 것만 같았다. 아무리 안개라고 해도 이렇게까지 시야가 흐릴 리가 없는데 눈앞은 온통 거북하기만 했다. 맞는 길로 걷고 있다는 게 신기할 정도로. 결국 아서는 도중에 멈춰섰다. 아주 아서 내면의 혼란 탓만은 아니었는데, 시야가 상당히 제한되어있는 와중에도 생드니를 나가는 다리를 따라 정부 놈들이 뺵빽하게 들어차있는 것이 눈에 보였기 때문이다. 저길 맨몸으로 건너겠다는 것은 미친짓이었다. 그렇다고 한밤중에 맥주병을 데리고 강을 헤엄치겠다는 것도 보통 머리가 돌지 않고서야 불가능한 발상이었다. 도시의 반대편은 아예 갈 곳 없는 바다였고 늪지를 따라 이어지는 다른 길이 있긴 했지만 거기에도 핑커튼이 없으리란 보장은 없었다. 예상대로 사람이 다니는 길은 이미 틀어막혀 있었다. 

갈 곳이 없었다.

아서는 몸을 돌렸다. 존은 몸을 돌리지 않아서 아서를 빤히 쳐다보았다. 그들은 벌써 십수 년을 함께 지내왔다. 존은 아서의 표정을 아주 잘 읽었다. 아서가 겉으로 드러내지 않는 것까지도.

"성당에서 무섭냐고 물어봤을 때 대답하지 않았었지. 이제와서까지 숨기려고 하지 마, 더치도 애비게일도 없고 이제 진짜 우리 둘뿐이잖아."

'네가 무서워하고 있다는 거 다 알아,' 그렇게 말하고 있는 것만 같아 아서는 입을 열 엄두도 나지 않았다. 현실을 감당할 자신이 없다고 털어놓으면, 지금까지는 애매한 입자일 뿐이었던 것들이 순식간에 굳어 눈덩이처럼 제 위로 펄펄 쏟아질 것만 같았다. 천 근 만 근이나 되는 무게에 짓눌려 일어나지도 못하고 그대로 숨을 거둘 것만 같았다. 현실을 직시하는 것은 아서의 특기가 아니었다. 그는 그의 보잘것없는 일상을 지키기 위해 아주 많은 것들을 희생해왔다. 고작 그정도에 산산히 무너지는 신기루와 같은 바람. 아서의 말은 애매한 평행선을 그렸다. 대답도 아니었고 대답이 아닌 것도 아니었다. 

"우린 셰이디 벨에 갈 거야. 거기 가면 잭이 있을 거고. 애비게일이 무사하다면 아마 애비게일도 며칠 내에 어떻게든 돌아올 거야. 더치는......행방을 모르겠지만 그래도 어떻게 우리 둘뿐이라고 스스럼없이 말 할 수 있어?"

"네가 원하거나 말거나, 난 계단을 되돌아왔어, 안 그래? 먼 옛날에도 네가 어떤 식으로든 좋다고만 했었더라면 난 널 묶어서라도 같이 도망쳤을 거야."

"부끄러운 줄을 알아라! 나한테 애비게일 같은 아내가 있고 잭 같은 아들이 있었다면 지키기 위해 무슨 짓이라도 했을 거라고!"

"난 네가 아니잖아! 널 좋아해, 아서. 네가 원하는 게 호모새끼한테는 어울리지도 않는 평범한 가장 노릇이라면 그것까지도 해볼 정도로. 하지만 그때나 지금이나 변함없이 사랑한다고 말할 수 있는 사람은 너 하나밖에 없어."

톤이 십수 년 전 존을 잃었던 그때와 소름돋게 같아서, 아서는 존이 온점 하나까지도 진심이라는 것을 알아차렸다. 아서가 안개 속에서 불확실한 현실을 감지했다면 존에게 보인 현실은 지나치게 명확했다. 존 마스턴은 더치마냥 아서를 끊고 혼자 옥상으로 도망칠 수가 없었다. 아서가 곧 그의 현실이었으니까. 아서가 그토록 굳건하게 발을 딛고 서있었기에 존은 망설임없이 자기 주장을 펼칠 수가 있었다. 아서가 더치 반 더 린드를 통해 세상을 바라보았다면 존에게는 아서가 있었다. 아주 똑같지는 않겠지만. 그리고 그는, 오랫동안 아서를 제 근본으로 삼아온 사람 답게 아서 본인보다 아서의 마음속을 잘 알아서, 지금 상황을 날카롭게 꿰뚫어본 것이다. 

셰이디 벨, 이라고는 하지만 사실 굳이 거기 가야 할 필요는 없었다. 잠시 재정비를 위해 들를 수는 있겠지만 갱을 다시 일으키기 위해 애써야 할 필요도 없었다. 더치가 아서는 희생해도 좋다고 선언한 지점부터 갱에 대한 아서의 의무는 끝이 난 셈이었다. 더치는 셰이디 벨로 돌아가 갱단을 다시 보살피겠다는 말도 없이 종적을 감추었다. 아서 자신의 말마따나 찾을래야 찾을 수도 없지 않은가. 갱은 이미 분열되었다. 아무리 받아들이기 힘들고 가슴이 미어진다 한들 아서가 알던 평온한 하루하루는 이미 과거의 일이 되어버렸다. 

그러니까, 이대로 둘이서만 사라진다면 아무도 모르리라. 운이 좋고 잘만 처신한다면 심지어 핑커튼도 그들이 어딘가에서 죽어버렸다고 생각할지도. 눈앞에 놓인 자명한 현실만 믿는다면, 그들은 자유였다. 부활이란 걸 믿는다면 이건 두번째, (어쩌면 존에겐 세번째) 기회인지도 몰랐다. 존은 이미 단단히 그러쥐기 위해 반쯤 몸을 내던졌다. 이제 붙잡고 날아가느냐 아니면 이대로 허망하게 추락하느냐는 오로지 아서에게 달려있었다. 

어쩌면 이렇게도, 단순하게 세상을 볼 수가 있을까. 

"우선, 에비게일이 정말로 죽었는지 안 죽었는지는 아무도 몰라. 생사를 알 때까지 넌 엄연한 유부남이고, 잭이 있으니 애비게일이 죽었대도 애 아버지겠지. 둘, 이미 갱은 와해된 거나 다름없다고 쳐도 틸리나 엉클이나 피어슨 같은 사람들이 죄다 잡혀갔다면 무사해질 때까지 그 사람들을 무시할 수는 없어. 셋, 호제아 시신을 안치소에서 꺼내오지도 못했는데 그 불쌍한 노인네 무덤도 만들어주기 전에 제멋대로 굴 생각이야?"

한마디로, 아직 할 일이 많았다. 아서가 단호하게 나오자 존은 끙, 물러났다. 그러나 아서의 말이 다만 까다로운 조건이 덕지덕지 붙었을 뿐 이전과 같은 완고한 거절은 아니라는 것을 눈치챈 듯했다. 저 세 가지 일을 끝낸다면? 존은 그런 계산속인 듯했고 나머지는 그렇다 쳐도 애비게일까지 대수롭지 않게 생각하는 듯한 그의 태도에 아서는 눈을 찌푸렸다. 존이 그걸 보고 말을 덧붙였다. 

잭은, 이제는 내 피가 섞였든 안 섞였든, 설령 그 이탈리아 놈이 이태리 본토로 보내버렸대도 배를 얻어타고 구해왔겠지만 애비게일은 달라."

"네 아들을 낳은 여자잖아!"

"애비게일을 존중해. 좋은 사람이라고 생각하고. 하지만 나한테 거짓말을 했다고! 애비게일이랑 잔 적, 지금까지 딱 한 번밖에 없어. 그나마도 안에서 딱 두 번 흔들었는데 네가 아닌 사람하곤 도저히 자질 못하겠어서 금세 빼버렸다고. 사정도 안 했는데 그 애가 내 아들일 리가 없잖아."

"맙소사."

아서는 드디어 삶의 무게가 어깨에 펑펑 내리앉는 걸 느꼈다. 걷느라 자정이 훨씬 지난 무렵이었다. 거리엔 가로등만 희미하게 빛을 냈고 광원을 등진 존은 어렴풋한 윤곽으로만 보였다. 이전 인정해야만했다. 모르겠다. 도저히, 앞으로 해야 할 바를 모르겠다. 존을 잃고 싶지 않다고 생각해왔고 고해성사실에서 떠올리기까지 했지만 이런 식으로 얻고 싶었던 것은 아니었다. 아서는 아직까지도 존이 저같은 늙고 사람 죽이는 것밖에 모르는 무뢰배가 아니라 여자를 만나 보통 사람들처럼 사는 게 상책이라고 믿었다. 애비게일이 아이를 낳았다면, 그녀가 상대로 제격이라고 믿었다. 그런데 아니란다. 죽어도 싫단다. 왜 아서는 간절히 바랐던 것을 잃기만 할까? 신이 비웃고 있는 것만 같았다. 일부러 반대로 들어주는 것 같았다. 추잡한 진실을 들었고 바라던 대로 존의 고백을 들었다. 좋으냐? 수염난 노인은 천상의 옥좌에 앉아 그렇게 묻고 있겠지.

고민해보니 아직 남은 길이 딱 하나 있었다. 철길이었다. 생드니로 가는 기차가 길고 좁은 철길로 된 다리를 지나 역으로 들어온다는 것을 아서는 이미 답사를 통해 알고 있었다. 한밤중에, 열차가 언제 들어오는지도 모르는 상황에서 난간도 열차를 피할 곳도 없는 철길 위를 걷는 것은 미친짓이었다. 반대로 말하면, 좀처럼 의심하기 힘들었다. 기차역이야 누구라도 살피겠지만 그렇게 깊은 철로에까지 신경을 쓰진 않겠지. 들키지 않고 그 지점 근처에만 간다면. 

목적지가 어디든, 떠나려면 도박을 해야만 했다. 아무리 외진 철길 위라도 랜턴 불빛이 보인다면 의심을 살 게 분명해 최대한 밝기를 줄이고 보름달빛에만 의존해 가야하겠지만, 별다른 수가 없었다. 도시에 더 있다간 분명 들키고 말 터였다. 아서는 다른 생각을 미뤘다. 골치가 아파왔다. 강제로 직시하는 지금 이 순간에도 눈앞에 놓인 것들을 감당할 자신이 없었다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2화 뒤를 정말 잇고 싶었어요ㅠㅠ  
> 그렇지만 좀처럼 제대로 된 글이 나오질 않아서 미루고 있었는데 드디어! 오늘 생각이 좀 나서 급하게 썼습니다.  
> 한동안 쉬었다 다시 잡은 글이라 엉망이네요ㅠ  
> 챙겨보시는 분이 계시다면 오래 기다리셨을텐데 퀄리티가 이래서 죄송합니다....

**Author's Note:**

> 음
> 
> 원래 리퀘하신 내용은 존과 아서가 도망길 후에 지쳐서 서로 기대고 있다가 마음 흘러나오는 거였는데요  
> 아무래도 그냥 쓰기엔 앞뒤로 내용이 더 있어야 할 것 같아서 추가하다보니 그만 서론이 길어지고 말았습니다 흑흑흑 죄송해요  
> 재미도 없는 부담스러운 걸 쥐어드리고 말았네요ㅠㅠ


End file.
